13 Lutego 2011
TVP 1 05:45 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Małgosia i buciki - Piracki Skarb odc. 15 (Franny's Feet / Pirate?s treasure); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 06:30 Smerfy - Szczeniak, odc. 115 (Puppy); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikacha 08:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela - w tym: Wiadomości 8:00, 8:30, 9:00, 9:30, 10:00 Pogoda 8:05, 8:32, 9:05, 9:32, 10:05 10:40 Awantura o Basię - odc. 10 - Awantura dziesiąta, czyli rzecz o niezwykłej wyprawie - txt - str.777; serial TVP 11:15 Tydzień 11:45 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Eurowizja 2011 13:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Vikersund - loty ( studio ) 13:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Vikersund - loty 15:50 BBC w Jedynce - Galapagos - Siły przemian (3/3 - Forces of Change) - txt - str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Śmierć na żywo - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2139; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Uciekające pszczoły, odc. 33 (Pooh’s Bees Buzz Off); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Blondynka - odc. 8/13 - Noc szczurołapa - txt - str.777; serial TVP 21:20 Blondynka - odc. 9/13 - Powrót woltyżerki - txt - str.777; serial TVP 22:20 Ja cię kocham, a ty śpisz (While You Were Sleeping) - txt - str.777; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1995) 00:10 Intruz (Intruder, The); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Kanada (1999) 01:50 Rzym s. I - odc. 7 (Rome, ep. 7); serial kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2005) 02:50 Rzym s. I - odc. 8 (Rome, ep. 8); serial kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2005) 03:45 Kino nocnych marków - Niedzielne dzieci; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1976) 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:35 Nie tylko dla pań - Skarby carów (The Tsar's Jewels); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008) 06:35 Ostoja - odc. 61 07:10 M jak miłość - odc. 808; serial TVP 08:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 537 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 538 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:15 Strefa gwiazd 09:40 Rodzinne oglądanie - W 80 ogrodów dookoła świata - Stany Zjednoczone (Around the world in 80 gardens. USA); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Ludożercy - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Chorwacja (44) Osijek; magazyn kulinarny 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Żądło 2 (Sting 2); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1983) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1819; teleturniej 14:35 U fryzjera odc.7 - Krewniak z zagranicy; serial komediowy TVP 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - O miłości - Robert Janowski 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 431 - Buntownik; serial TVP 17:15 Neo - Nówka i przyjaciele; widowisko rozrywkowe 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Tak to leciało! - kulisy 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (85); teleturniej 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (27); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:10 Dwójka w akcji - Szczęki 2 (Jaws 2) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1978) 23:10 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Mike Leigh - "Kolejny rok", "Czarny czwartek. Janek Wiśniewski padł" - Antoni Krauze, MFF w Berlinie - "Świteź" reż. Kamil Polak) 23:40 Z Gliwic do Paryża - Wojtek Pszoniak; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Polska (2010) 00:50 Strefa gwiazd 01:25 Uprowadzenie Agaty; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1993) 02:50 Żądło 2 (Sting 2); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1983) 04:35 TELEZAKUPY 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 07:00 Za kulisami PRL 07:30 Serwis info 07:39 Pogoda 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Serwis info 08:41 Pogoda 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Podróże z barometrem (6) 09:30 Serwis info 09:50 Pogoda 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Gdzie diabeł nie może... 10:30 Serwis info 10:50 Pogoda 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Teleplotki 11:30 Serwis info 11:49 Pogoda 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info - podsumowanie tygodnia 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - fakty i mity (20) 13:15 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą (21) 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Elementarz mam (20) 15:15 Info jazda (16) 15:30 Serwis info 15:48 Pogoda 15:52 Narodowy Spis Powszechny 2011 w "Klanie" 16:00 Teleplotki 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Listy gończe (6) 20:30 Serwis info 20:44 Pogoda 20:52 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Serwis info 22:54 Pogoda 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:23 Za kulisami PRL 23:52 Za rogiem, niedaleko... - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 00:42 Teleplotki 01:06 Listy gończe (6) 01:30 Serwis info 01:51 Pogoda 01:54 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą (21) 02:06 Podróże z barometrem (6) 02:30 Młodzież kontra 03:02 Elementarz mam (20) 03:15 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - fakty i mity (20) 03:27 Info jazda (16) 03:39 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 04:02 Teleplotki 04:26 Za kulisami PRL 04:51 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą (21) 05:03 Elementarz mam (20) 05:16 Info jazda (16) 05:28 Gdzie diabeł nie może... Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie (12) 07:45 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (10) 08:15 Scooby Doo (1) 08:45 Gumisie (3) 09:15 Gumisie (4) 09:45 Kacze opowieści (61) 10:15 Kacze opowieści (62) 10:45 Nie wierzcie bliźniaczkom 3 - komedia (USA,1989) 12:35 Ściśle tajne - komedia (USA,1984) 14:25 Dirty Dancing - film muzyczny (USA,1987) 16:40 Atomowy amant - komedia (USA,1999) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Rachunek sumienia (235) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 (141) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 (142) 22:00 Kości 2 (33) 23:00 Instynkt mordercy (10) 00:00 Daleko od domu - thriller (USA,1989) 02:00 Magazyn sportowy 04:00 Program interaktywny 04:40 TV Market TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Maja w ogrodzie 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Co za tydzień 11:25 Kuchenne rewolucje 3 12:25 Top Model. Zostań modelką 13:25 Mam talent! 15:10 Kosmiczny mecz - film familijny (USA,1996) 17:00 Hela w opałach 4: Hela na celowniku (51) 17:30 Hela w opałach 4: Wigilia u Heli (52) 18:00 Wipeout - Wymiatacze 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Wulkan (2-ost.) - film katastroficzny (Niemcy,2009) 22:00 Dr House 2 (10) 23:00 Naznaczony: Wyścig z czasem (10) 00:00 Matczyna sprawiedliwość - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1991) 01:55 Arkana magii 03:15 Uwaga! 03:35 Nic straconego TV 4 05:20 Sting - Inside The Song Of Sacred Love - koncert 06:30 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 07:00 Kłamczuch 08:05 Galileo (76) - program popularnonaukowy 09:05 Przygoda z piratami - film przygodowy (USA,2001) 11:00 Galileo EXTRA (10) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna (248) - talk show 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:30 Siatkówka kobiet: PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna - BKS Aluprof Bielsko-Biała 16:55 Życiowe role gwiazd (23) 17:25 Życiowe role gwiazd (24) 17:55 Tajemny świat szpiegostwa - film dokumentalny (USA,2004) 19:00 Galileo EXTRA (12) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Czarny rycerz - komedia (USA,2001) 23:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (17) 23:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (18) 00:05 Śmiertelny pojedynek - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,1983) 01:55 mała Czarna - talk show 02:55 VIP - program kulturalny 03:20 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 03:45 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2007 - koncert TOP 04:40 TV Market 04:59 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Pracujące zwierzaki - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 07:00 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata (4) - serial przyrodniczy 08:00 Hi Hi TV - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Stacja Porankowo - program dla dzieci 09:30 Junior TV: Pan Andersen opowiada (16) 10:00 Junior TV: Pszczółka Maja (55, 56) 11:00 Junior TV: Byli sobie podróżnicy (4) 11:30 Junior TV: Tom i Jerry (16-21) 13:00 Tom i Jerry: Magiczny pierścień - film animowany (USA,2002) 14:30 Tajemnica potwora z Loch Ness - film familijny (Niemcy,Austria,2008) 16:30 Podróż "Jednorożca" (2-ost.) - film fantasy (USA,2000) 18:30 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 19:00 Hi Hi TV - program rozrywkowy 19:30 Junior TV: Tom i Jerry (22-24) 20:00 SWAT - reality show 22:00 Podniebny horror (9) 23:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 23:30 Strach się bać! - reality show 00:00 Medium 4 (2) 01:00 Hellraiser: Droga do piekła - horror (USA,2002) 03:00 Hi Hi TV - program rozrywkowy 04:00 Programy powtórkowe 05:30 Telemarket TVN 7 06:00 Misja Martyna - extra: Misja Martyna na finiszu - spotkania 06:30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Delfiny 07:00 Mango 09:05 Wielki powrót (2) 09:40 Wielki powrót (3) 10:15 Tajemnice Smallville 6 (2) 11:15 Pidżama party - komedia (USA,2004) 12:55 Ally McBeal 3 (5) 13:50 Ally McBeal 3 (6) 14:45 Agenci NCIS 4 (21) 15:40 Trzech małolatów ninja - film przygodowy (USA,1992) 17:20 Columbo 5 (4) 19:10 Uwaga, faceci! 2 (14) 20:05 Superseans: Marsjanie atakują! - komedia SF (USA,1996) 22:15 Krok od domu 2 (18) 23:10 Dowody zbrodni 3 (19) 00:05 Dowody zbrodni 3 (20) 01:00 Arkana magii 03:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Studio Kultura - skarby filmoteki 08:04 Skarby filmoteki: Anioł stróż - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,1975) 08:05 Skarby filmoteki: Bisowanie - etiuda filmowa (Polska,1975) 08:20 Skarby filmoteki: Bomba - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,1975) 08:35 Skarby filmoteki: Grand Hotel - etiuda filmowa (Polska,1975) 08:50 Cześć, kapitanie! - film kryminalny (Polska,1967) 10:00 Dokument tygodnia: Czyja to piosenka? - film dokumentalny (Bułgaria,Belgia,2003) 11:15 Pierścień Nibelunga - Zygfryd (2) - opera 12:45 Apostoł - dramat psychologiczny (USA,1997) 15:05 Niespotykanie spokojny człowiek - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1975) 16:05 Nowe piosenki Wojciecha Młynarskiego - widowisko 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:10 Reminiscencje z Opola: 18. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '80 - koncert 17:30 Niedziela z... Janem Kidawą-Błońskim: Pamiętnik znaleziony w garbie - komediodramat (Polska,Kanada,1993) 19:25 Niedziela z... Janem Kidawą-Błońskim - wywiad 20:15 Niedziela z... Janem Kidawą-Błońskim: Skazany na bluesa - dramat biograficzny (Polska,2005) 22:05 Więcej niż fikcja: Kulisy gry - film dokumentalny (Holandia,2008) 23:30 Mocne kino nocne: Twoja na zawsze - dramat obyczajowy (Hiszpania,2007) 01:25 Patrzę na ciebie, Marysiu - film obyczajowy (Polska,1999) 02:30 Kult Off Kino: Dyrygentka', 'Wstyd (36) 03:10 Rozmowy istotne: Vaclav Havel - wywiad 03:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 13.02.1987 08:35 Servi Dei - Jan Tyranowski - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 08:55 Ex libris 09:00 Zawsze w Europie (1) - film dokumentalny (Polska,2000) 09:25 Zawsze w Europie (2) - film dokumentalny (Polska,2000) 10:00 Historia i film: "Podziemny front" - zapowiedź 10:03 Historia i film: Podziemny front: Poste restante (2/7) - serial wojenny 10:25 Historia i film: "Podziemny front" - dyskusja 10:30 Jacy jesteśmy, Polacy? (1) - cykl dokumentalny 11:00 Dwaj ludzie z filmem - cykl dokumentalny 11:20 Ex libris 11:30 Gość w dom: U Eweliny i Stanisława Bartosiewiczów z Nałęczowa - cykl reportaży 12:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 12:30 Flesz historii 12:45 Ex libris 13:00 GOPR - szlakiem pomocy - film dokumentalny 14:00 Nieznana Białoruś: Brzeska twierdza. Dwie obrony 14:25 Nieznana Białoruś: Lebiodowe lata 15:00 Criminal tango: Doliniarze 15:30 Gdy płonęła Moskwa - film dokumentalny (Polska,1994) 16:00 Historia i film: "Podziemny front" - zapowiedź 16:02 Historia i film: Podziemny front: Spotkanie z mordercą (3/7) - serial wojenny 16:25 Historia i film: "Podziemny front" - dyskusja 16:30 Jacy jesteśmy, Polacy? (2) - cykl dokumentalny 17:00 Życie moje skrętami bieży - opowieść o życiu i twórczości Władysława St. Reymonta - film dokumentalny (Polska,2000) 18:00 Po co nam to było?: Narodowy charakterek 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 13.02.1987 19:30 Spór o historię. Czy możliwa jest jedna historia Europy? - debata 20:05 Dwaj ludzie z filmem: Paweł Woldan - cykl dokumentalny 20:30 Fałszywy kadr: Don Gabriel - serial dokumentalny 20:55 Byłem żołnierzem Wehrmachtu: H.H. Mueller-Boeschen (6) - serial dokumentalny 21:15 Książki, które wstrząsnęły światem: Dialogi konfucjańskie - magazyn 21:35 Jeniec Europy - film kostiumowy (Francja,Polska,1989) 23:30 Ex libris 23:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:35 Plebania - odc. 1624; telenowela TVP 07:00 Plebania - odc. 1625; telenowela TVP 07:20 Plebania - odc. 1626; telenowela TVP 07:40 Plebania - odc. 1627; telenowela TVP 08:05 Plebania - odc. 1628; telenowela TVP 08:30 Szkoła na Słonecznej - odc. 6 - Rekord świata w rzucie cegłą (Skola Na Vysluni odc. 6 - Svetovy rekord v hodu cihlou); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007) 09:00 Ziarno; magazyn 09:30 Zaklęty Dwór - odc. 2/7* - Marzyciel i awanturnik; serial TVP 10:30 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 11:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 11:20 S jak szpieg - Mój przyjaciel szpieg 11:45 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Narodzenia św. Jana Chrzciciela w Michniowcu 14:20 Kraj się śmieje - "Nie bójmy się wioski" 15:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (17) gość: Zofia Czerwińska 15:45 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - H jak Hi Fi 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1115* - Rozstania; telenowela TVP 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 20; teleturniej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 797; serial TVP 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 317; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 318; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:15 Dobranocka - Rudy Zdziś i biały miś odc.7 (Honzik a Samuel); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:10 Janosik - odc. 12/13 - Pobili się dwaj górale; serial TVP 21:00 Niepokonani. Niezwykłe historie - Radosław Pazura; talk-show 21:30 Szansa na Sukces - Pectus 22:25 Pogoda 22:35 Królowa Bona - odc. 12; serial TVP 23:30 Wieczór z Hanną Banaszak "Miłość Ci wszystko wyznaczy" 00:20 M jak miłość - odc. 797; serial TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Rudy Zdziś i biały miś odc.7 (Honzik a Samuel); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2005) 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Czas honoru - odc. 11* - Szanowny pan Gestapo; serial TVP 02:50 Kino Mistrzów - Ubu Król; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2003) 04:30 Kulturalni PL; magazyn 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 10; serial TVP Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku